Desertfest New York
Desertfest New York (Also known as Desertfest NYC) is a forthcoming festival among several under the DesertFest banner. Each year, the festival is a three day event showcasing bands from the whole stoner rock scene. The festival itself will take place at several different venues in the Brooklyn, New York area in the United States, the first time the Desertfest banner has hosted a festival outside of Europe. The first edition of this festival (Fourth currently active and fifth overall festival under the Desertfest banner) will be held in 2019. Background Behind the scenes, rumors of a Desertfest in the United States have dated back for several years as a compliment to the other editions of the festival. On 15 November 2018 it would be finally announced that the inaugural Desertfest NYC was set for 26 - 28 April 2019 in Brooklyn, New York. Pre-sale tickets and the first announced bands was initially set for 23 November but moved to the 27th for holiday reasons.The Obelisk 2019 On 27 November 2018 the first nine acts for Desertfest New York would be announced, along with the venues of choice in Saint Vitus Bar (26 April 2019) and The Well (27 and 28 April 2019). The first wave of bands would be Windhand, Elder, Monolord, The Skull, The Atomic Bitchwax, Danava, Mirror Queen, Worshipper and Dommengang.The Obelisk 3-day passes would be sold out by December, leaving only two-day passes available leading up to the second lineup announcement set for January. On 13 February 2019 the full lineup, including day splits, would be announced. By this point three-day passes would have long sold out with only two-day passes (Saturday and Sunday) still available. The Atomic Bitchwax and Dommengang however would both cancel due to scheduling conflicts.Desertfest New York Facebook On 27 March 2019 the day splits for the festival would be announced along with the statement that very few two-day passes were left. Afterparties, food trucks and vendors were also soon to be announced.Desertfest NYC Facebook On 24 April 2019 it would be announced that Fatso Jetson would drop off due to conflicts beyond the band's control. Unearthly Trance would end up being their replacement. Friday 26 April 2019 (Saint Vitus Bar) Saturday 27 April 2019 (The Well) Sunday 28 April 2019 (The Well) 2020 Not long after the 2019 edition of Desertfest NYC was completed it would be announced the festival would return for 2020. On 19 August 2019 the date for the 2020 edition would be set for September.Desertfest NYC Facebook On 14 January 2020 it would be announced that the second edition of Desertfest NYC would take place on 11 - 13 September 2020 at The Well (With a pre-fest at Saint Vitus Bar on 10 September), with the first band announcements to come in the following weeks. On 3 February 2020 at 12PM EST Desertfest NYC would announce their first thirteen bands, including Corrosion of Conformity, Dead Meadow, Conan, Stoned Jesus (Notably the band's first ever appearance in the United States), The Atomic Bitchwax, Toke, Bongzilla and High Reeper among others.The Obelisk External Links References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:DesertFest Category:Desertfest New York Category:Brooklyn Category:New York Category:USA Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:2019